


Fun with Mistaken Identities?

by RsCreighton



Category: Fantastic Four, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks Steve has a problem. It's not a bad problem, really! It's just... well, Tony thinks there might be two Steve's in Steve's body. Luckily both Steve's are totally into him! </p>
<p>aka</p>
<p>Tony's adventures with being unable to tell Steve Rogers and Johnny Storm apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Mistaken Identities?

**Author's Note:**

> So, okay I wasn't going to post this until I finish it... but then I was having a glass of wine and talking to Samy, and she convinced me that cheese goes with wine. So, the first part of this story got posted, as like a treat for Halloween? *hides face* This is like the FIRST thing I've written IN YEARS. It's cheesy, and has terrible jokes, and a lot of it is just special... and yeah... a lot of it got written at like 2 in the morning... so BEWARE.. .and I hope you enjoy it, hopefully I'll get the second part finished eventually.
> 
> Also I know Multiple Personality Disorder is a serious mental illness, and I honestly don't know all that much about it, and I mean no offense to anyone anywhere for anything at all in this... Sooo please don't take offense and stuff, it's really only mentioned in passing sooo...

It wasn’t long into their relationship Tony noticed there was something odd about Steve.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Their first date was amazing, Steve had taken Tony to this hole in the wall Italian place in Brooklyn, and when they retired to the Tower, he walked Tony to the door. Like honest to god walked him to the door, they had stood there in strained silence for a moment, before Steve had lent down and pressed his lips to Tony’s sweetly, if a little awkwardly. Just as soon as the shock had worn off, and Tony was leaning into Steve’s tall strong frame, Steve had pulled back with a ridiculously sweet smile. “Goodnight, Tony,” and he was back in the elevator heading to his floor, leaving Tony staring in shock.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next night Steve had come down to his lab, dressed in the tightest jeans he’d ever seen on the man, and a t-shirt declaring him hotter than anyone and everyone else’s boyfriend. Tony had to check his chin for drool, because wow.

 

“Hey, babe!” Tony grinned, walking up to the taller man. Planting a chaste kiss on his lips, and wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders. He frowned when he noticed the tenseness of the shoulders in his embrace. “What’s wrong?”

 

A blonde eyebrow raises cockily, “Not a thing, sugar.” Before that mouth was back on his, and holy crap when did Steve learn to kiss like that. That tongue was in his mouth and caressing him in ways that should be illegal. A moan escaped Tony’s throat, as he clutched the man closer, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the man’s waist.

 

Huge hands cup his ass, holding him up in a more comfortable position to continue their make out session. They just kept kissing, Steve walking them slowly into the nearest wall, pinning Tony effectively. Finally Tony had to pull away, because hello air?

 

“Oh my god, not that I wanna stop, because oh my god, baby, that thing you just did with your tongue should be illegal, but what brought this on?” Tony gasped, trying to catch his breath, groaning loudly when Steve starts nibbling on his neck.

 

“Mmmm, just thought you might enjoy a little lovin’, sugar,” Steve smirked, flexing his hands to squeeze Tony’s ass. Smirked? When did Steve learn how to smirk?

  
“I enjoyed it, yeah I totally enjoyed it, but I thought we were taking it slow?” Tony replied, pushing the taller man away slightly.

 

“We can take it slow, sexy,” Steve growled, and nipped Tony’s lip before setting the smaller man on the ground, winking and walking out of the lab.

 

Leaving Tony with a raging hard on, and a puzzled expression on his face. “What was that?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Hey, Tony,” Steve says the next morning, smiling shyly at Tony, before giving the dark haired man a chaste kiss.

 

“Heya babe,” Tony replied with a grin, tilting his head into the kiss, trying to keep the disappointment from his face when Steve doesn’t deepen the kiss. “How are you?”

 

“Just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, villains willing, that is,” Steve runs a hand down Tony’s cheek.

 

Tony shivers as Steve’s big hands cup his face, “God, of course I want to go out with you! Do you even need to ask?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Their relationship goes on like that for weeks, one day Steve would be all sweet with chaste kisses, and light caresses. The next those big hands would be cupping his ass and pushing him down on his work tables, shoving him against walls and thrusting that oh so talented tongue down his throat. Tony was actually beginning to get a bit confused.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After dinner one night, sitting on the couch in the living room on Steve’s floor, Tony whispers, “Steve, baby...”

 

“Hmmmm?” is the reply from lips pressing sweet kisses to his neck.

 

“I want you to take me,” Tony begins, lifting the mans head from his neck, and kissing him deeply on the lips. “God, baby I want you so bad, please...”

 

“Oh, Tony,” Steve sighs into his mouth. “Sugar, I want you too.” He wraps those firm arms around Tony’s waist, as the smaller man locks his legs around his waist, hands gently cupping the firm ass, before standing with Tony still clinging to him, and god that never got old, Tony moaned.

 

“God, you’re so sexy, Steve-baby!” Tony whimpered, biting on Steve’s neck gently, arms wrapped around broad shoulders as Steve walked them to the bedroom, groaning under Tony’s advances.

Gently placing his bundle on the bed, Steve looks at Tony all laid out for him. “You know I’ve never done this before, right?”

 

Tony sits up blinking, “Really? Wow, I never would have guessed.”

 

Steve looks at him, trying to read if there was sarcasm in that statement. “I never really got a chance, Tony. I went from being scrawny to this, then I was in a war, never really had the time.”

 

“That’s okay, baby!” Tony hastens to say. “I can walk you through it, how do you want me baby? Want me to fuck your tight little hole?” He begins, pushing Steve onto his back, crawling over him, putting a hand over Steve’s very obvious erection. “You want to thrust this huge cock into my ass, baby? Wanna ruin me for other men?”

 

“God, Tony,” Steve groans, thrusting into Tony’s hand. “Anything everything, I want to make you mine. Tell me what to do.”

 

Tony smiles down at him, before ordering, “Take your shirt off.”

 

Steve hastens to pull of his open button down, and plain white t-shirt, sitting in front of Tony bare-chested. “You too, Tony,” he insists.

 

Tony smirked, brown eyes raking the built chest in front of him, before pulling his shirt over his head, exposing his lightly defined chest, and the arc reactor. Normally, he’d keep the shirt on but this is Steve, he doesn’t need to hide from Steve. His hand reaches out and settles on one of Steve’s firm pectoral muscles, and oh god that’s wow, he places his other hand on the matching muscle and moaned. “God you’re sexy,” leaning down to kiss Steve deeply, leading the kiss firmly, sweeping his tongue into the other mans mouth. Catching and swallowing the moans from the bigger man, hands roaming the chest beneath him as he straddles Steve’s waist.

 

He grinds against the cloth covered cock beneath his ass, and a loud “fuck” escapes his lips when Steve finally begins to move, thrusting up against him, fingers of one hand sliding into Tony’s hair, the other moving to his lower back to hold him firmly in an attempt to gain more leverage.

 

“Fuck, Steve...” Tony groaned, wiggling against the hands holding him tight to the super soldier. “Wanna suck you...”

 

Steve just loosens his hold on Tony, letting the other man wiggle free and slide down his body, pressing kisses as he went.

 

Tony nuzzles his face against the crotch of Steve’s khaki’s, feeling the thick cock encased there against his cheek, he brings his hands up to caress Steve’s thighs before resting them on the button of his pants, “May I?” he teased.

 

“Yes, Tony... please,” Steve growls, having propped himself up on his elbows to watch Tony playing around his crotch.

 

A smirk and a moment later Steve’s pants were off his legs, across the room, and Tony was in awe. The dick in front of him was magnificent, and it was all his. “Fuck, I’m so not sharing you...” Tony moans, wrapping thin callused fingers around Steve’s erection.

 

Despite watching Tony wrap his hand around his cock Steve still jumped at the electric feeling of his lovers hand on him. “Wouldn’t ask you to, damn,” Steve hisses.

 

“Good,” was the reply before Tony licked around the head of Steve’s dick. Savoring the salty sweet taste of his captain, before gently taking the head of that beautiful cock in his mouth, sucking lightly as he pumped both hands around the thick base. He curls his tongue lapping at the underside of Steve’s cock just below the head, getting a deep moan from him, and fuck Tony was hard as a rock. He pulls away from the head with a loud wet pop, and began giving worshiping licks to the rest of the cock in his hands, murmuring between licks and kisses, “Fuck I want this in me... please Steve, baby will you fuck me with this beautiful cock?”

 

Steve groans, pulling Tony away from his cock, and claiming his lips in a deep sweet kiss, rolling the smaller man under him. Making quick work of Tony’s pants he hand him exposed beneath him in no time. “Tell me what you want, Tony.”

 

Tony whimpered at the command in Steve’s husky voice, “Lube in my pocket, baby, take it and get those thick fingers in my ass.”

 

“Shit,” Steve groans, fumbling for Tony’s pants, and the bottle of lube hidden in them. “Sure of yourself where you?”

 

“I hoped,” Tony bucked when Steve placed a lube slicked finger at his hole. “Now push it in slowly... and wiggle, uh, it around a little... fuck, then coat another and slip it in beside.... shit, Steve. You’re fingers are... mmmm... so big... god... one more finger, oh... oh no tilt your... up... fuuuuuuuck,” Tony moaned out, lifting his hips and attempting to impale himself on those fingers in his ass. “Fuck, just scissor the in and out for a moment.... oh fuck... that feels so good, I can’t wait until you put that long thick cock in me, baby.. yeah... FUCK right there... ahh... no... no god stop, Steve.”

 

Steve stopped abruptly, pulling his fingers out as gently as he could, and looking worried, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

 

“Fuck...” Tony groans, then his brain caught up with Steve’s words. “What? No... just if you kept hitting that spot I would have finished too early... I want to cum with your dick inside me.”

 

“Oh,” Steve blushed, and wow the blush goes all the way down to his belly button.

 

“Slick that beautiful cock, baby, I want to feel every glorious inch prying my ass open for your pleasure,” Tony moans out, holding his legs apart in the air, exposing his stretched hole to Steve’s curious gaze.

 

Blush still hot on his cheeks, Steve cupped his still damp dick with his lubed hand and god himself nice and slick, “Tony...”

 

“Now, slide home, baby,” Tony gasps, as Steve rubs the head of his cock against Tony’s opening. He twitches as the head pops through his hole, because god he knew Steve was hung but he felt enormous. “Kiss me,” he begs, pulling Steve’s lips down to his own as the soldier drives his cock slowly but steadily into Tony’s ass, pushing until he finally bottoms out. Tony feels full, more full than he had ever felt with anyone else.

 

“Damn, Tony...” Steve groans, trying to hold back from thrusting wildly into his lovers tight heat. “Feels so good.”

 

“Move, Steve...” Tony wiggles on Steve’s cock, trying to coax the other man into movement.

 

Steve tentatively pulls back, slowly letting his cock move away from Tony’s heat, before pushing back in at the same slow speed, as if testing the waters. He repeats the process, keeping control on his urge to thrust hard and fast into that tight cavern. Listening to but ignoring Tony’s begging for more, harder, faster. He gradually increases his pace, still carefully and steady just a little faster. Enjoying the whimpered curses he’s drawing out of his lover. He tilts his hips slightly and thrusts in at an angle, and groans when he pulls a scream from Tony.

 

“Oh fucking hell, Steve, right there!” Tony hissed, tossing his head from side to side on the pillow, letting out noises he didn’t know he knew how to make as Steve thrust into him at a steadily mind blowing pace.

 

‘He was going insane. Seriously did the super serum give him super patience? I mean what do I have to do to make him fuck me harder, and faster oh god please fuck me faster,and harder, god, why won’t Steve fuck me faster,’ a strange chuckle pulled him out of his thoughts, and he blinked up at Steve blearly. “What?”

 

“The serum did not give me super patience, Tony,” Steve says gruffly. “I’m just naturally this way.” He then proceeded to thrust into Tony harder and faster than before seeming to hit Tony’s prostate with deadly accuracy. Making Tony forget that he had been babbling his thoughts out loud.

 

Tony’s legs were wrapped tightly around Steve’s waist as he thrust back against him, his hands under Steve’s arms short nails scraping against Steve’s back.

 

Steve’s face was buried against Tony’s neck, nipping, licking and biting. He reached a big hand down, and slipped it around Tony’s fierce erection, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Savoring the sensation when Tony’s body clamped down around his cock, back arching, as a scream was ripped from his lips as his orgasm overcame him. The pressure of Tony tightening on his cock, caused Steve to bite back a curse and thrust harshly into him a couple more times, before groaning and releasing into the body beneath him.

 

Tony pulled Steve into a deep languid kiss as they both came down from their mind blowing releases. Steve carefully pulled himself from Tony’s body, pulling Tony with him, lips still attached, as he rolled on his side to avoid crushing his lover.

 

When they pulled back from their kiss, smiling at one another, Tony asks, “Are you sure you were a virgin?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sometimes when he see’s Steve the younger man is sweet and gentle with him, and although they had finally consummated their relationship, Steve was still hesitant when Tony suggests sexy time. Not that they haven’t had sex since the first time, they had, they really really had, it’s just Tony wishes the bigger man would I dunno pin him to the wall and just ravish him. Wow, he sounds like a victorian maiden, but seriously he wants Steve to manhandle him and fuck his brains out. But when Steve comes to him in his button down shirts and his khaki’s Tony knows that all he’ll get from his boyfriend is those sweet loving touches, gentle kisses and really good, but really really vanilla sex.

 

Other times Steve comes to him in ridiculously tight jeans, and sassy but vulgar t-shirts tight enough to show of the amazing muscles the other man had. He would actually push Tony against walls, and manhandle him onto pretty much any available flat surface. Going so far as to clear a table full of papers with one sweep of his arm to pin Tony to it. Tony had yet to have sex with this version of Steve, but he wanted to. God, did he want to.

 

He was beginning to think that Steve had multiple personality disorder... which Tony should probably have a problem with, but he was totally dating both versions of Steve, so maybe he was being kind of greedy wanting to keep him... them? Whatever, he enjoyed the attention from his lover, in every form it came. It’s like he could have the best of both worlds. Though he did wonder if there was something else he could call sexy tight jeans Steve, not that it matters.

 

When Steve, in those tight jeans, came down to his lab the next time and asks him to come clubbing with him that night, Tony’s mind went a mile a minute coming up with a plan to see if this version of Steve is jealous, or possessive of him. Steve 1 trusts Tony. He’s so trusting that he doesn’t get jealous, because he knows Tony won’t cheat on him. So flirting doesn’t make him wanna toss Tony on the nearest available surface and claim him in front of the people he dared to flirt with. He really hopes that Steve 2 is different.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

The club was dark and filled with hot writhing bodies, the lights blink wildly in time with the throbbing music, and Steve orders a beer, and hands Tony a scotch on the rocks.

 

Tony smiles up at his ridiculously attractive boyfriend, “You’re drinking? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink before.”

 

“First time for everything, sexy,” was drawled, as Stevewove them through the crowd, hand firmly on Tony’s hip guiding the shorter man along. They ended up with a table close to the dance floor, sipping on their drinks and watching the hot bodies wiggle and shake to the beat of the music.

 

Tony was swaying to the beat, alcohol smoothing away his inhibitions slowly, by his fourth scotch he was practically dancing in place, and he looked up at Steve  with a smirk on his face, “Planning on dancing tonight, grandpa? Or we gonna stand here all night?”

 

Steve’s grin turned feral, as he slammed back the rest of his beer, and dragged Tony bodily into the mass of bodies. The dance was pretty mellow, Steve  rubbing against Tony’s front, Tony moving lewdly in time with him.

 

A couple more dances before Steve is pressing up against Tony back, and Tony decides to initiate Step 2 of The Awesomely Dancetastic Way to Get Steve to Throw Me Against the Wall for Sexy Fun Times also known as TADWGSTMAWSF... Fuck even the acronym was long... what was he on when he thought that up? No matter.

 

Tony glanced coyly... well as coyly as he could considering he’s Tony Stark, I mean really there isn’t much need to be coy when he’s well... himself... over his shoulder at Steve, with a little smile before separating from him to dance by himself nearby. Letting his body meld with the crowd, feeling the music in his bones. He keeps his eyes on Steve, even as he feels some random person mold themselves to his back.

 

Firm chest, hm, obviously a man then, good. Tony breaks eye contact for a moment to glance at the man wrapping himself around him from behind, a swift smile as he rocked back into the other mans arms. He lifts his arms, and locks his wrists behind the nameless mans neck, his tight t-shirt riding up, exposing his abs to Steve, making eye contact once more with his boyfriend.

 

Smirking inwardly when he saw Steve’s eyes darken, Tony’s body arching and trembling slightly as Nameless’ hands caress the exposed skin at his waist, and with Nameless’ lips on his neck.

 

His eyes closed briefly basking in the attention of the stranger, and knowing Steve’s eyes were on him. Just as Nameless’ hands started to wander more sliding up his chest, thankfully splitting around the arc reactor, then back down over his hips, inching towards the crotch of his pants, he’s yanked away and into Steve’s arms. Feeling more than hearing the growled, “Fuck off, he’s mine,” that came from deep in Steve’s chest.

 

His boyfriend kept a muscular arm around his waist as he shoved him through the crowd to the clubs exit. Leading him out, and around into the back alley, far enough away from the street and the back exit of the club that they wouldn’t be seen unless someone took a stroll down it. Steve2 grabbed both his wrists forcefully and slammed his back against the hard brick wall. Hard enough for him to feel it, and it was obvious Steve2 was holding back some of his strength but that was okay Tony wanted to be ravished not murdered.

 

    “Do you think you’re funny, Tony?” Steve’s voice was harsh, angry, there was a glint in those blue eyes, Tony didn’t know what to make of it. One hand holds Tony’s wrists against the wall, as the other hand starts trailing over his body, obviously following the path Nameless’ hands had taken. “What makes you think I want anyone else’s hands on my property?”

 

That statement was followed by Steve2 leaning down and nipping sharply at Tony’s neck, pulling a shuddering moan from Tony when one bite happened as Steve2 cupped his crotch. “I-”

 

“No,” Steve2 said, harshly pulling his hand from Tony’s crotch and wrapping his fingers around Tony’s neck, tilting the smaller mans head back to look up at him. “You don’t get to fucking talk. Apparently you don’t understand that this body belongs to me, and I don’t share.”

 

Steve’s fingers tightened briefly around Tony’s throat, before loosening and sliding back down his body before pulling away completely. Letting go of Tony’s wrists, allowing his arms to drop to his sides, and stepping back. Blue eyes raking over his trembling form, and fuck was this sexy. Tony can’t remember ever hearing Steve swear.

 

“On your knees, Stark,” Steve growled, watching as the smaller man obeyed with only a moment of hesitation. “Take me out of my pants.” When Tony begins reaching out with his hand to undo Steve’s pants, a sharp, “No hands,” stops him in his tracks.

 

Did Steve seriously expect him to pull his cock out mouth only? Fuck that was hot... Tony licked lips leaning forward, hands resting on his thighs, as he worked his mouth against the zipper of those crazy tight jeans his boyfriend was wearing. Pulling it down gently, before using his teeth and tongue to pull the button free. His nose nuzzling into Steve2’s perfect abs, a stangled moan escaping his throat when he notices Steve2’s going comando. Mouth and tongue working that beautiful cock out of the jeans.

 

“Good boy,” Steve grinned. “Now, take him in that pretty mouth. Just the head.”

 

Tony opened his mouth careful of his teeth, and sucked in the head of Steve’s massive cock. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking harshly as he runs his tongue along the underside of Steve’s cock, in an attempt to pull some sounds from Steve. Raising his eyes to meet Steve’s, slightly shocked that he got no reaction. Other Steve always moaned when Tony did that. Fuck.

 

Steve’s eyebrow was raised as if to say ‘Is that all you’ve got?’ “Take as much of me as you can, Stark. I want to feel the head of my cock on the back of your throat.”

 

Tony took a deep breath, and relaxed his throat, he’d been practising, guess it’s time to bring out the big guns. He let Steve’s cock into his throat to the hilt, attempting to calm himself, and breath through his nose. It was so fucking big.

 

“Fuck,” Steve’s eyes glazed over slightly, his hand resting in Tony’s hair, he pulled Tony off his cock, causing the brunette to choke slightly. “Fuck this. Do you have lube, Stark? I’m going to press you into this wall and fuck you until you can’t stand straight.”

 

“Yes, god fuck yes, please,” Tony whimpers, fumbling with his pant pockets to pull the tiny bottle of lube he’d stashed there earlier.

 

“Eager,” Steve smirks. “Drop your pants, Stark, I want to watch you prep yourself for my cock. Show me how talented your hands are.”

 

Faster than Tony believed he had ever moved in his life his pants were down around his ankles and he was coating his fingers with lube.

 

“I want you facing the wall,” Steve commands, pressing Tony so the billionaires face and chest were pressing against the wall, his legs spread and his ass on display. “One finger, slut, slowly.”

 

Tony moaned at the instructions, slipping the lubed hand behind him, inserting his pointer finger smoothly into his ass. Slowly thrusting it in and out, waiting for Steve’s instruction to add another one. Slipping each finger into himself, under the watchful eye of his boyfriend. Agonizingly slow, until he had three fingers inside himself, and Steve pulled his fingers out, using the excess lube on Tony’s fingers to lube his dick.

 

Steve2 had his hand on his cock guiding it to Tony’s hole. Teasing the stretched muscle with the tip, just nudging the entrance until Tony was pushing back before taking it away. A smirk was the answer to Tony’s whimper, and then Steve’s hand was in his hair yanking his head back. “You want this cock, slut?” Steve growled. “Beg for it.”

 

“Please...” Tony ground out, wiggling his hips enticefully. “Please, please fuck me. Please take that thick cock, and slam me into this wall. Fuck please please....”

 

“Please what?”

 

“P-Please, sir?” Tony said doubtfully.

 

“As you wish, slut,” and with that Steve thrust in one smooth motion.

 

Tony’s breath caught in his throat at the sudden feeling of fullness, almost too full, and fuck Steve felt good. The bigger mans hands where clutching his hips, holding him still, as he pulled out of the tight heat slowly, before thrusting hard back inside. A teasing motion thatt was drawing whimpers and moans from Tony. A slow, steady retreat, making Tony feel every inch of that massive cock move from his hole, and one sharp thrust forward, hitting his prostate dead on, causing a kinda of squeaking noise escape his throat, that he will never admit to.

 

A litany of curses fall from Steve’s lips, “Like that, slut? Were you planning on giving this to some stranger? Huh? Give all these sweet like moans and squeals to some random jackass?” He punctuated each question with a thrust, and Tony wasn’t sure if he would be able to formulate words to answer him. “Well, bitch? Ya gonna answer me?” The thrusting stops, Steve balls deep in Tony’s ass.

 

“Fuck,” Tony hissed. “No... no no no... I wasn’t gonna... just needed... needed...”

 

“Needed what?” Steve asked, starting to thrust again, only shallowly this time, and much slower.

 

“This... fuck, sir...” Tony ground out, wiggling his hips in attempt to get more of Steve’s cock, but Steve2’s hands still held him firmly in place. “Just wanted... pleasepleasepleaseplease... to make you jealous. Want this.”

 

“You wanted to make me jealous, pet?” Steve purred, resuming his previously slow withdrawls and quick reentries. The term of endearment making Tony shudder with pleasure. “You wanted me to drag you away and claim my property in the back alley of a club?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Tony muttered. “Please faster!”

 

“As you wish.” With that Steve starts thrusting hard and fast into Tony, who was forced to brace himself against the wall. Steve’s hand slipped down around the front of Tony’s tensed body. “Gonna cum for me, baby?”

 

       “Mmmmmffffff,” Tony groaned, biting into his arm to stifle the screams rising up from his throat. The huge and with the thick warm fingers wrapped around Tony’s cock, and started stroking him in time with the thrusts. “Shhhiiffffuuuckkkkk….”

 

       Steve took that as encouragement, and just went at it harder and faster, the hand still gripping Tony’s waist was held at a very controlled strength to avoid bruising Tony. “Do it, do it, baby, cum for me.”

 

       “Fuuuuuuckkk…” Tony whimpered, and tensed cumming all over Steve’s hand and the wall in front of him, his knees buckling and nearly falling over, had Steve2 not still been holding him.

 

       “So sexy babe,” Steve groaned, pushing and pushing and there, Steve let loose, cumming deep inside Tony. “Fuck,” he groaned, wrapping an arm around Tony to keep him upright, and using the other to keep them both upright.

 

       “Uh huh,” Tony replied, unable to think straight.

 

       “Get what you wanted?” Steve’s said with a half choked laugh.

 

       “Mmmmmmhmmm,” Tony hummed, letting Steve hold his weight. “Awesome!” Tony felt Steve’s laugh vibrate down to his soul. And god, he was so in love with this man… both men. Because Steve is one body, two completely amazing personalities, and Tony is soooo in love with both of them. Fuck.

 

       “Call Happy, Tone,” Steve commands after a few minutes, helping to rearrange Tony’s clothes, as well as his own. “Lets get the fuck outta here.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was a few days before Tony saw his Steve’s again, but that was alright, it gave him time to get some work done in his lab that had been sorely neglected. Having two incredibly sexy boyfriends was hard work... Well, one incredibly sexy boyfriend with two incredibly awesome horny personalities. Honestly, Tony wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to keep up, they might just kill him, but fuck, what a way to go.

 

When he does see them... him? Whatever, His incredibly sexy lover (s). It’s sweet Steve, in his button down and khakis, coming to give him the sweetest kiss. “Hey, Tony,” He murmurs into Tony’s mouth.

 

“Welcome back, Soldier Boy!” Tony grins. “Did ya miss me?”

 

“Of course,” Steve laughed. “Dinner and a movie with me tonight?”

 

“Sure, slugger,” Tony kisses Steve again. “Where do you wanna go?”

 

“Surprise me?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The dinner went spectacularly, it was the first sit down meal Tony had had with Steve1 outside of Avengers Tower. It wasn’t private like meals at home where, and Tony is sure quite a few people had their cell phones out for more than texting, when Steve leans over and kisses Tony before digging into his desert, but Tony can’t complain.Things are just so easy with Steve, they can talk about anything and everything under the sun, well everything but Tony’s suspicion about Steve’s MPD.

 

The movie was terrible, they had chosen a horror movie, which in itself was more of a comedy thriller than an actual horror flick. Still, Tony had a blast pretending to be scared, practically staying the whole picture in Steve’s lap, kissing at the bigger man’s neck.

 

Tony was sure Steve was on to his game, but he didn’t say anything, just wrapped that muscled arm around him and held him close. It felt wonderful, and when the night was over and they went back to the Tower, then they made love. It was a perfect ending for a perfect night.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Of course being Iron Man and Captain America their date was all over the news the next morning. There were photo’s of their kiss in the restaurant all over the front pages of newspapers everywhere. Tony wasn’t really surprised, Steve was, but he was still getting used to the 21st century’s gossip columns.

 

On the other side of New York, another man with Steve’s face was reading the paper, with enough anger that the edges of the paper began smoking.

 

"Johnny? Are you alright?" Sue asks softly, attempting to pry the paper from his flaming fingers.

 

"Peachy, I have to see a Captain about a ship," Johnny growls, letting the paper go, trying to contain the flames as he stalks from the room.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

TBC... eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love, encouragement to finish it is also helpful and inspiring... I know it's special don't hate, there is a reason I've mostly only done podfics lately... <3


End file.
